memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Burden of Command/Act One
The Phoenix is at impulse speed as General Carter is sitting in the mess hall with Admiral Kira. I'm going to court martial him for being like that towards us we're the chief designers of the battle cruiser 304 Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Damn right we are, that's no way to treat flag officers says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Are you all right Typhuss besides what happened on the bridge when we got into sickbay it looked like you saw a ghost on that biobed Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Sam, that man in sickbay is Sergeant Spencer from the Ancient ship Destiny but it can't be him, he killed himself 9 years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I saw the reports on his death I was shocked to hear that but Doctor Wellington is the best chief medical officer on board the Phoenix, if anyone can solve this mystery she can Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Sam, this doesn't make sense how can Spencer be alive says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. Anything can be the cause alternate realities, cloning the list goes on Sam says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. True, so Sam how are you doing says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at him. I've been great just been working at Starbase Atlantis we've been getting refuges from the Wraith attacks coming through the jumpgate Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. B'Elanna and Sarah miss having you on the Intrepid, things haven't been the same since you left says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam smiles at him. Yeah I miss being on the Intrepid Sam says as she looks at him. Then the com activates. Admiral Kira and General Carter report to sickbay Doctor Wellington says over the com. They get up and head to sickbay. Then a few mintues later Sam and Typhuss walk into sickbay. Admiral, General I was going over Mr. Spencer's medical scans and I ran them with his from the Icarus database before his death on board the Destiny, there an exact match Doctor Wellington says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at Sam then turns to Doctor Wellington. Doctor, maybe he's from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Wellington. She looks at him. I've not ruled that out I'd like to run further scans on him just to be sure Doctor Wellington says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at her. All right says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Wellington. She nods at him when the com activates. Summers to Admiral Kira Commander Summers says over the com. Admiral Kira tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander Summers says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Can you and the General report to the port 302 bay I've got something here you may want to see Commander Summers says over the com. Typhuss looks at Sam. We are on our way, Kira out says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge two times to turn it off. They walked into the turbolift and Admiral Kira gives the computer a command. Port 302 bay says Typhuss to the computer, the doors close and the lift starts to move. Sam looks at him. You look worried? Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I do, there's a look says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She snickers. Yeah it's not that hard to see that worried look on your face Typhuss Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I'm afraid what Spencer will do to me says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.